


The devil came to collect his wine (and it was empty)

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: But it's just generally big silliness, Cuddling, Drunk Doctor, F/M, Fluff, Sexting, Texting, everything, this has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: The Doctor drinks the Master's wine, and drunkenly messages him. With pictures. Of her breasts. To no one's surprise: He reacts.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 361





	The devil came to collect his wine (and it was empty)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, while being drunk.

There was wine on the counter that hadn't been there before. When she asked Graham about it, he was simply giving her a very rude, short reply and went back to sleep.

That was about the time she realised it was two in the morning.

“Sorry, sorry,” she muttered, as Ryan and Yaz stuck their heads out of their rooms, looking at her with annoyed expressions on their faces. “Sometimes I forget that humans sleep.”

It was only half true. She did sleep. She just didn't like it very much.

Her head was still spinning, playing and re-playing the ever same scenes. Gallifrey, up in flames, Gallifrey, burnt to the ground, experience, fake experience and the view, the horrible view of from a few days ago, mixing in her mind, until she didn't know anymore, until she couldn't tell apart who did what, which destruction was her own.

Maybe, in a way, they both were.

Okay, new plan. No sleep. No finding out whose wine this was. Definitely grabbing the wine, though.

She pulled the bottle towards her, staring at it gloomily for about half an hour, considering how safe it was to drink a strange bottle of wine.

The Master could've left it here. He apparently also left a message that was going to activate in her TARDIS. How dangerous would it be?  
  
She scanned the bottle with her sonic screwdriver and found Time Lord DNA on it.

Ah, she thought. So it _was_ his.

From the looks of it, it was still sealed. And pretty nice wine, too. She looked at it another ten minutes, then shrugged, and opened the bottle.

She tried a sip. Yup. Nice wine. Not poisoned. Smelled of him. Well, not literally of him, but the richness of the wine, the little price tag at the side that told of _far_ too much money spent, the way it warmed her up from the inside – Very him.

Well.

Minus the last part.

She took another sip. And another. It was quite funny, how quick a whole bottle could suddenly be emptied, when it felt like she had only had a few glasses. Five, maximum.

Somehow, all the decisions she thought would be really bad ideas.... turned into sudden amazing ones. Yes. Yes. Taking a picture of the empty bottle and sending it to the Master.... She should've done that ages ago! Well. The bottle hadn't been empty, then.

Anyway.

She sent it, waiting, patiently, completely impatiently, knocking her fingers against the screen, waiting... waiting... He was going to reply, wasn't he? Wasn't still mad about all that... that business of her... leaving him behind... twice...?

Oh dear, he probably was. He's always so awfully petty.

She sent a pictures of her breasts after.

Just to be sure.

Within a minute, her phone buzzed, delivering the reply she had been waiting for.

_Did you drink the whole bottle by yourself?_

_**Yes!! It wa s nice!!** _

_I bet... Feeling warm and fuzzy and very excitable?_

_**Omg I do, how did you know??** _

_You're drunk, love._

_**I am NOT  
** _ _**And now that my shirt is off, I don't feel all that hot anymore either.** _

_Aw, don't say that, Doctor. I think it's VERY hot. ;)_

_**I didn't mean THAT!  
  
  
** _

She jumped up at her feet, excitedly pulling off her shoes, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her teeth. He found her hot, so she would... she would...

No stop, bad idea, this was a bad idea, no matter how great it just seemed, he was still the Master and she was.... ah, damn.

_**Okay you're right, I'm drunk.  
** _ _**Can we forget this ever happened?  
** _ _**And you delete the picture?  
** _ **We can do that, yeah?  
** _**... Master?  
** _ **....... please?**

His lack of replies really did make her nervous and she found herself wishing she had more wine, just to drown out the uncomfortable feeling of “I shouldn't have done that” slowly creeping up on her. That's when she remembered all the Brandy she kept behind her round things. Laughing, she run back into the console room, turning, one round, two rounds, another round, until she got dizzy and had to accept defeat – There weren't any round things in her TARDIS anymore.

At least not the one she had had before.

Clueless, she was staring at her TARDIS walls, watching all the pretty cogs move, before she realised that they really weren't.

That's when it knocked on her TARDIS doors.

“Oh great!” she called. “Pizza!”

She tore open the door, staring excitedly at....

“Oh, it's you.”

The Master frowned.

“Who'd you think it was? You're parked in the middle of space.”

The Doctor shrugged, muttering something that sounded a lot like “pizza”. The Master shook his head with an amused grin.

“So, are you receiving all your food with your shirt off? Might just have to do that more often, then.”

The Doctor looked down at herself.

Oops. She had kinda forgotten about that.

“Can't believe you're getting drunk without me. On my wine. Where are your manners, Doctor?”

He grabbed her suspenders, which were currently hanging down, pulling her closer, his breath hot on her lips, and for a second, she froze, looking up at him with thinly-veiled fascination, his dark eyes melting into hers, the full lips so close, the beard almost tickling her cheek now, and the friction of his shirt against her bare breasts...

Then he let go.

The Doctor stared at him, even as he moved to grab the empty bottle, giving it a most charming grin, as she stood there, frozen in place, looking a little lost.

“Aren't you going to kiss me?” she finally brought out, frowning as if that question was giving her serious riddles to crack.

The Master grinned smugly.

“Actually, I simply came to make sure you're not running around like this in front of your pets. Kinda prefer if only I get to see _that_ view.”

“So we're not kissing?” she asked, just to clarify.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” the Master snorted, very deliberately not looking at her breasts.

She had to think about that for a moment.

“Yes,” she said, and he nodded with an almost emotional smile.

“Then we're not.”

“Oh,” she made, a little sound of surprise, and he giggled. “Not? Oh. Oh, I get it. You're mad at me.”

“Incredibly so,” he grinned. “A hundred points for the drunk lady. Now come on, let's get you to bed.”

“What? You're here to tuck me in?”

They heard Ryan call something through the door to his bedroom, sounding annoyed. Were they being loud? Oh, probably.

With an annoyed roll of his eyes, the Master grabbed her and carried her in his arms, straight to the aisles into her own bedroom, which he apparently knew the way too, perfectly. She wasn't surprised. She wondered, faintly, if she'd be surprised in a sober state.

Probably not.

“You're weird,” she pointed out, raising an arm from the depths of her pillows towards him, as he pulled at her second shoe and then her trousers, leaving her with nothing but her underwear.

“You're that evil person and you make me kneel, but then you kneel down next to me. And then you come when I'm drunk, but you're not even doing anything, are you?”

The Master climbed over her, arms left and right from her hips, body so close to hers, she could feel the warmth radiate from his, his face hanging over hers with his lips slightly parted. He looked into her eyes so intensely, for a second she felt her breath hitch and the alcohol's effects simply weaken by his will power alone.

“Who says I'm not gonna do anything?” he breathed and she bit her lower lip, sighing.

“Well, you. Because you're not gonna do anything I actually _want_ , are you?”

The Master chuckled.

“All these admissions today, Doctor, are enough to sustain me for a few decades.”

“They better be, because you're missing out on a unique chance here.”

“Oh believe me,” he purred, his voice wrapping her up better than any blanket could. “If I had it my way, I'd happy take you in front of all your pets, leave you wet and wanting, with my release dropping down your legs and walk off, before Graham even had his morning coffee.”

The Doctor blinked, leaning up slightly, deciding this was a wonderful time for a first kiss, but he avoided her skillfully, pulling back just enough to leave her kissing the air, while still hanging over her.

“But I want that to be your decision. In a sober state. When you know exactly what you're doing. And loving every second of it.”

He grinned so deviously, she didn't have the hearts to tell him that this was a very unlikely scenario to ever happen.

He slipped his fingers between her legs, just for second, just to test the waters, and his grin widened.

“So wet,” he whispered, then rolled off her before she could even as much as moan, and pulled up her blanket, covering her before turning towards the door.

“W... wait,” she called, as his hand was on the light-switch. “Wait. I can't... I didn't want to...” She took a deep breath, clearing her mind a little. “I know you don't want to... to actually do things I'd like right now, but I... can't sleep... I get nightmares, I get... thoughts.”

She shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

“I saw Gallifrey,” she whispered. “I know what you did. And I... I can't stop... thinking about what I did. Didn't do. Thought I'd done. Almost did. Did in some alternative version of reality, where my mind still snaps into.”

The Master hesitated.

“I get that... too. It's like they... like they made Gallifrey so hauntingly beautiful, its destruction would just edge itself into your mind in eternal punishment.”

She nodded, tears in her eyes, mirrored by his own, and with a sigh, he turned off the lights.

“Fine,” she could hear him say in the sudden darkness of the room. “But if you're hogging the blanket, I'll leave.”

She could feel the bed shift, and warm arms wrapped around her hip, pulling her close, as the blanket lifted and he laid down next to her.

The Doctor sighed, snuggling up to his chest happily, humming as she finally closed her eyes. It was alright, like this. He could protect her from any harm. He could also, quite frankly, do the exact opposite, but tonight was a safe night, she could tell. Tonight it was just her and him, and Gallifrey and all the terrors of the universe, they would just have to wait outside.

He kissed her hair tenderly.

“Don't get used to it,” he promised, darkly, but she just smiled.

“I think I already am.”

“I hate you,” he swore, into the night, but she simply lifted her head, finding his lips instinctively, pressing a soft kiss onto them.

“I know you do,” she whispered. “It's okay, though. I've got you anyway.”


End file.
